Sad Beautiful Tragic
by pinkorangebritt
Summary: Scott and Stiles' best friend moves back to Beacon Hills after being away at college for four years. Although she tries to hide it, something changed her while she was away. Scott is determined to find out what made his best friend so broken. Completely AU. Everyone is human.


Summary: Scott and Stiles' best friend moves back to Beacon Hills after being away at college for four years. Although she tries to hide it, something changed her while she was away. Scott is determined to find out what made his best friend so broken. Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. I only own the original characters.

Chapter 1: Where's My Best Friend?

Scott's POV

"Stiles! We have to go! Avery's plane lands in forty-five minutes, we don't want to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. Avery is our childhood best friend and she was moving back to California after four years. Stiles and I couldn't be more excited. She moved across the country to go to college at Boston University. Looking at my watch, I sighed in annoyance about to yell at Stiles to hurry up again when he came running down the stairs.

"Finally." I mumbled to himself. I watched as Stiles raced down the stairs wincing as Stiles missed the last step and fall face first on the ground. Rolling my eyes, I hold a hand out to help my other best friend up off the floor.

"Thanks. Why are you just standing there?! Let's go we are going to be late!" Stiles practically yells at me while running to the car.

"I said that five minutes ago, Idiot." I say to myself. Shaking my head I follow my hyperactive friend to the car locking the door behind me

"HURRY UP!" Stiles yells, honking the horn. _This is going to be a long car ride,_ I thought to myself getting into Stiles' car. My door wasn't even shut all the way when Stiles took off down the road.

"Dude! Slow down Avery will kill us if we are late picking her up cause you were speeding to the airport and got in an accident." I yell while buckling up. Stiles didn't slow down much but at least we weren't going to crash now.

"I'm so excited!" Stiles says looking over at me while bouncing in his seat. "It's been forever. Do you think she will look the same? "

"Stiles we saw her last summer. I'm sure she looks the same. How much could she have changed in a year?" I said rolling his eyes. Little did he know she had changed. The question now was: How much?

Avery's POV

I stared out the window of the plane watching the clouds pass as I come closer to my destination: Home. It had been a year since I have seen my friends and family. A lot had changed in a year, I had changed. Putting my headphones in, I close my eyes thinking about all that has happened in the year since I've seen everyone. I was excited to be going home but at the same time I was nervous. I didn't know how everyone was going to react to the girl I had become now.

I used to be a fun, care-free person who didn't have a worry in the world. Funny how quickly and how much one thing can change a person. The full of life girl I used to be was replaced with a shy, nervous almost scared shell of my former self. I had become good at hiding all the sadness and the pain, pretending to be the same care-free girl she used to be. It was easy fooling people who hadn't known me all my life. Easy to make them think that everything was alright when in reality I was falling apart on the inside. I hoped I would be able to convince everyone as easily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking. We are making our final desent into Oakland International Airport. It is Eleven Forty-Eight in the morning. The weather is a cool sixty-three degrees with sunny skies. We would like for you to power down all electronics, return your seats to their original, upright positions and fasten your seatbelts. We thank you for flying Jetblue and have a great day."

Sitting forward, I pack up my things and a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as the plane lands and comes to a stop in the terminal. Standing up and grabbing my things I turn my phone on and send a quick text to Scott to let him know that I have landed and will meet them at baggage claim.

Scott's POV

"Dammit we're late. Hopefully her plane was delayed." Stiles says to me. He speeds up weaving in and out of cars trying to get to the airport faster.

"It's your fault we are late. You took forever to get ready!" I say pointing at Stiles.

"I'm sorry! You know how I get when I'm excited!" Stiles fires back as my phone goes off signalling I have a text. Seeing the text is from Avery I groan to myself.

**Hey, just landed. Meet you guys in baggage claim. (: -A**

**OK. See you Soon (: -Scottie**

"Well you get to explain that to her. She just texted me saying she landed and to meet her in baggage claim." I say looking at him.

"Crap." Was all he could say. _Crap is right._

Pulling into the parking lot ten minutes later the car comes to a halt and we jump out of the car practically running into the airport. Stopping right outside baggage claim we stop to catch our breath. Seeing Avery sitting off to the side with her back to us we walk up behind her. Stiles puts his hands over her eyes and she jumps about three feet in the air. _That's weird, _I thought, _She never scares that easy._ Chalking it up to her being tired from her flight I decide not to say anything. She stands to hug Stiles smiling as she does so. _She looks different._ Her long blonde hair isn't as bright and shiny as it used to be. Her usually tan skin looks pale and she has bags under her eyes that shes tried to cover with make up.

"You're late" She says crossing her arms in front of her staring pointedly at us.

"Stiles took FOREVER to leave this morning." I say shoving Stiles lightly.

"Should've known. You can never be anywhere on time." Avery says bending to grab one of her bags.

"It's good to have you back Ree." I say, reaching over to hug her as Stiles grabs some of her bags.

"It's good to be back." She smiles at me though it doesn't reach her eyes. _She seems sad. _

"Lets go home. Everyone is dying to come see you." Stiles says putting his arm around her shoulders and she flinches just the tiniest bit. _Ok something is definitely wrong. I am going to keep a close eye on her._ I grab the rest of her bags and follow the two to the car.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my second attempt at writing a Teen Wolf story. I wasn't happy withthe other one so I have decided to start from scratch. I will try to update at least once a week. Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think. Give me some ideas you would like to see happen in this story. This will be a Derek/OC story eventually.


End file.
